The Cold II
by StarCatBurning
Summary: Another cold? This stuff must be contagious! Sequel to 'The Cold'. Oneshot.


**Since _The Cold _was so well received, I've decided to write a sequel! **

**So enjoy, and review please! Let me know what you feel about this story. ^_^**

**BEWARE: Just look at the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, never have, never will.**

* * *

><p>The Cold - II<p>

Robin had gotten a cold. Yes, a cold. Some said he'd contracted the disease from Batman, but he couldn't really be sure. After all, Batman didn't get colds - did he?

The Boy Wonder blew his nose and buried himself further underneath his blankets on his bed. His room was dark; the curtains had been drawn. Great. Why did he have to get a cold, at this of all times?

He wondered where his friends were now - probably kicking some bad guy butt while he was sulking here, with nothing to do. Sure, Alfred had come over, and offered him tea, which sat in a cup by his bed - he probably wasn't going to drink it anyway - and Bruce had sent his regards in the form of a book titled _Kama Sutra_, with a note scrawled in messy handwriting - _Since you're currently in bed. - B.W._

Robin had taken one look at the cover and practically died of shame. Great. Now he was stuck in his room with a cup of tea- not exactly_ his_ cup of tea - and _that thing_, probably Bruce's idea of a sick joke, which was now sitting in the furthest corner of his room. Precisely _how _it had gotten there without Robin getting out of bed had come as no big mystery - he'd simply thrown it, with as much force as he could muster in his weakened state - yes, he hated to admit it, but he was_ weak. _Ugh.

However, being a normal - fine, _not so_ normal - teenage boy with what Bruce would call _normal teenage_ _curiosities, _he had read the blurb before he'd thrown the book. Just out of interest. Nothing more. In fact, it had been the reason why he'd thrown it.

_"If you're like most Americans, chances are good that you have preconceived notions about tantric sex-" _

"WHAT THE HELL?" He'd hurled the book across the room in disgust, and now it lay, limp and pitiful despite it being printed in hardcover. The cover stared at him, its blaring title and picture burned onto the inside of his eyelids. Great. It was going to take quite a while for him to forget all this.

Yeah, being Robin had its perks, but getting sex advice from Batman was definitely _not _one of them.

He closed his eyes, exhausted by this sudden outburst, and, after about 15 minutes, was midway in falling asleep when there was a knock at his door. He sighed, disturbed, sat up irritably, and growled, "Oh, just bloody well come in and disturb my sleep, won't you? I'm already so pissed off that I have a damned cold, why-"

The door opened a few inches, and someone slipped in. Starfire. He was instantly awake, all the hostility vanishing from his voice like a cat at the sight of a dog. "Oh, god, sorry, I didn't realise it was you-"

She smiled. "Do not worry, I take no offense. I believe you are just tired; that is why you are the 'grumpy', yes?'" He had too agree. The headache that had come as a result of the goddamned cold was killing him, and the touch of her cool, soft hand on his forehead was doing wonders for him. "You are still feverish. Perhaps a massage will help."

He couldn't exactly say no to that. "Well... erm, sure." Why the heck not.

Her hands on his shoulders, slowly but firmly massaging out every knot in his tensed muscles. He whistled, despite himself, twisting so he could see her face, and giving her a grin. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Her eyes flashed suddenly, and she recoiled as if hurt, removing her arms from his shoulders and crossing them across her chest. "I would prefer if you did not ask that, but if you must know, one learns many things when forced into slavery."

"Right... Sorry." He had forgotten. "Just... don't stop, Star. Pleeaaase?" The Boy Wonder had been reduced to begging for a massage. He was definitely losing his touch.

The smile flitted back across her face.

"As you wish."

"Anyway, I forgot to ask- why're you back so soon? Shouldn't you be out apprehending criminals?"

"Oh." She blushed, seeming embarrassed. "The others are at the parlour of pizza for lunch, but I wished to come home to see if you were undamaged and feeling better."

"Wow. That's... That's really nice of you, y'know."

"I thank you. It is my responsibility as a teammate."

She continued with the massaging, and he felt much better, sinking into a relaxed state of mind. The headache was fading too - it would be gone soon and once it was, he'd go all the way to Wayne Manor, kick the front door open, and tell Bruce where he could stuff _Kama Sutra_.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his head, and he twisted, groaning, struggling to throw her hands from his shoulders before curling into a tight foetal knot. "Ow..." he moaned.

"Need... aspirin... now..." he mumbled, clutching his head to keep it from exploding. Starfire rushed to his side, concerned.

"Are you sure, Robin? But... I believe you have just taken the aspirins as directed by Alfred just a few minutes before, it might not be wise to-"

"Goddamnit, _now, woman_!" A particularly sharp twinge of pain casued him to double over. Starfire reeled back in shock at his sudden ferocity.

Robin's vision blurred, and red spots did the tango in front of his eyes. "Sheesh..." he squeezed shut his eyes - he hated being in moments of weakness like these. "Star... Please..."

"What are the 'aspirins', Robin? I do not know-"

"In my bathroom! Top shelf! Hurry!"

Starfire slipped into Robin's bathroom and groped around on the shelf. There it was! She grabbed the bottle off the top shelf with the handwritten label - _'Aspirins for the headache - B.W.'_.

Funny. The bottle was new, she hadn't seen it there before. Dispelling that thought from her mind, she flew back into the room and unscrewed the cap. Water. She needed water. She grabbed a glass, flew downstairs, filled it with water, then rushed back upstairs. Snatching at the bottle, she peeled open the foil casing and poured in the recommended dose as stated clearly on the label - 5. Normally, she was quite sure, humans were not required to ingest as many as 5 tablets. However, this was what was prescribed on the label, and she had been obliged to follow it. She sighed in exasperation. _Perhaps the extra medication will help him to recover faster. _No time to worry about such trivial things. The tablets fizzed as they dissolved. She frowned, sure aspirins weren't diamond shaped. Or blue. But Robin needed help. Now wasn't the time to care. Blue aspirins it was.

Reentering the bedroom, returned to the bedside, tilted the glass to his lips, and he drank feverishly, though some of it dribbled down his chin, and she got a tissue, and wiped it away. She placed the half-full glass on the bedside table. Then he slumped back into bed, utterly exhausted, and slid into unconciousness.

Starfire looked around his room, intending to stay and keep him company. As she scanned the room for good books to read (there weren't many in Robin's room), she found one. It looked as if it had been violently hurled across the room, and it was now lying crumpled and forlorn at a corner of the room. She picked it up, and read off the cover.

"Ka...ma... Su...tra..." this translated from Sanskrit roughly to 'the formula of sensual pleasure' in English. Why Robin would have possession of such a book, she was not sure. Her curiosity piqued, she picked it up, sat on Robin's bed and began to to read...

Red light pulsated into Robin's room, followed by the sound of the alarm blaring. _It seems that the time of lunch is over. _She dropped the book hurriedly onto the bed and flew out through the door, ready once again to fight crime.

Robin awoke to a splitting headache, even stronger than the one the day before. He groaned and tried to sit up, rubbing his forehead, which was beaded with sweat. His clothes felt two sizes too small. Or was that just the Spandex? His throat was dry, and parched, and thankfully there was a glass of water on the bedside table, half full. Grabbing the glass, he downed the contents, sighing in relief, and threw off his blankets, slightly woozy. The fever was gone - he was sure of it now - and today would be another normal crime-fighting day. No more cold.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said, standing up.

The door slid open, revealing Cyborg. "Yo Rob, are ya feelin'-" Cyborg stopped, abruptly, staring at Robin and Robin got the slight feeling that something was very amiss. Cyborg's jaw opened and closed like a goldfish. "Wha- Rob - what..."

Then he burst out laughing without warning. "Look... hahahaha... Looks like you... hahaha... have a_ souvenir_... haha... from _last night__, _huh?" Cyborg tried, and failed, to add extra emphasis on the last two words, doubling over in laughter, the human side of his face contorting and turning red in laughter. "Knew when Star said she was coming to take care of you she meant something else... Hahaha..."

"What?" Robin was still in the dark. Cyborg grinned, leaning forward in a whisper. "_Try looking... down._" Robin did, and was instantly treated to a nasty surprise.

A boner. And a raging one too, by the looks of it.

Robin turned the colour of... well, a robin, and, covering up his _essentials,_ rushed back into his room at top speed without a word, absolutely horrified.

_He'd never... There was no reason... He had to find the cause of this madness... Oh god... What if Star saw him like this? ... _Thoughts raced through his brain unhindered, crashing like waves into each other.

Cyborg followed him in, taking great advantage of his discomfort. "Wow Rob, there's somethin' on the bed..." He picked the offending object up, and had a good look at the title. Robin turned at the sound of his voice, whipped round, saw just what he was looking at, eyes widening in horror and chagrin, and made a grab at it, but to no avail.

"KAMA SUTRA? Y'all actually FOLLOW that stuff?" Robin wanted to go dig a hole and hide. Forever. Then he wouldn't have to put up with Cyborg, and once he spread the word (if he was quick enough to before Robin murdered him), Beast Boy, teasing him forever. And Cyborg was on a roll.

"Hey, B! Move ya' green butt over here and get a load of this!" Steam was practically shooting out of Robin's ears, and once Beast Boy arrived, no doubt the situation would be worse.

It was.

"Whoa, dude! What have you guys been doing? Ewwww!"

That was it. He was going to go and get an aspirin. _Deep breath, Robin. Don't throw _Kama Sutra _in Beast Boy's face._

Walking into the bathroom with controlled, awkward steps, Robin reached onto the top shelf and came down with a bottle he hadn't seen before at all. He turned it over; on the other side was a handwritten label none-too-carefully stuck onto the bottle. "_Aspirins for the headache - B.W._" Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

He unscrewed the cap, heart pounding. Inside lay his worst nightmare.

A dozen or so small, blue, diamond-shaped pills. He picked one out of the bottle. _Oh no, no, no. Please, no..._

He stared blankly at one side of the pill, a roaring filling his ears, drowning out all reality.

_Pfizer._

He turned the thing over.

_VRG 100._

Oh. Hell.

"BRUCE WAYNE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... What did you think of it? Review, and let me know!<strong>

**-StarCat**


End file.
